Power of Fear
by Shadowsthebest
Summary: Sequel to Shadows and Chaos. Tails has been working on the Comrade Cyborg and is having trouble completing it. With G.U.N moving forward with a new agenda, the world is in the calm, but entering a storm. What will happen? Rated T for swearing, and violence. List may change as the story goes on. Pulls lots of different elements from games, shows, etc. New chapter here! I'm back! :)
1. Chapter 1 Start

Hey all, so I've sat on this idea for a while and I guess I'll get working on it now so it will be done before the end of summer lol.. This is intended to be the sequel to Shadows and Chaos. This probably will end up containing spoilers so read that first.

On with the story!

Sonic belongs to Sega.

Any Hollywood references belong to Hollywood lol.

 _Shadowsthebest_ presents;

Power of Fear

Tails had been working for several weeks in a row now, the Comrade model was more complicated than originally thought so it took Tails awhile to even figure out where to start. He now had a working body but was still working on the innards of the powerful machine. In irritation he threw a screwdriver down and looked at the blueprints again.

"Damn it, how did G.U.N and Eggman make such a fancy running system!" He said loudly to no one in particular.

"Don't swear kids….it's no good..." said a sleepy voice. Tails looked towards Sonic who was stretched out in a hammock. "Heh, the nineties were good to us." Tails said chuckling.

Sonic hadn't really been interested in Tails' new project, but he still came over daily late at night to crash after another day of running. Tails was pretty sure Sonic only showed up daily to make sure the project didn't blow up in his face. At least one could call it brotherly love and not greediness.

"C'mon let's try this." Tails said finally. He booted up the machine. The cyborg replica stood and saluted.

"Project Superhuman reporting for duty." He said in his deep voice. Tails only frowned, the original Comrade had, for a bot, been really lifelike. This wasn't even close.

"Shut down." Tails ordered.

"Shutting down." The bot replied as he lay down on the work bench again and shut off.

Tails rubbed his head and checked the time. It was 3:37 am. Tails agreed with himself and hopped into a hammock next to Sonic's.

"Nite bro." He said as he went to sleep.

Elsewhere...

"We did it Shadow, the World is safe now!" Sonic yelled as he turned towards Shadow. The two had been fighting the original "Project Shadow" to stop the ARK from colliding into the earth.

"Shadow? Shadow!" Sonic yelled as his newfound friend fell towards earth.

Shadow opened his eyes. Another nightmare, he told himself. He could still remember falling and hitting the earth. That had hurt.

He dismissed the collection of thoughts as he stood up from the tree he had been sleeping against. He looked across the lake next to him as the reflection of the moon lit it up.

He stood like that for a while, he thought of Maria, Professor Gerald, the ARK, his journey after the fall, watching G.U.N build a cyborg, battling it and no being impressed at all. Only to be impressed as said bot saved the day pretty much.

He pulled out an emerald, the green one. And stared into it. Watched the energy swirl around inside of it. Then, he yelled "Chaos control" and moved on.

Rouge had been a natural treasure finder as long as she could remember, but this topped it all. She was in the hills of Mystic ruins looking for a house, for a mission of all things.

As she flew along she thought of briefing she had been given; to find the Fox's house and stick a USB chip into the replicas head. The bot would lead the way from there. To some artifact the eggheads at G.U.N wanted for testing. Such a waste.

Still, she reasoned. It could be fun, and rewarding. She flew on.

Suddenly she saw it, a small house next to a work shed, if one could call it that. Bigger than a shed. An airplane hangar. She smiled, she had finally found it.

She landed next to the house, watching and listening for any traps. The fox, Tails she remembered, was a genius after all. No traps, she determined as she crept towards a window. She peered in, saw two sleeping heroes and an unwatched cyborg. Perfect.

Rouge slid the window open, and slipped in the hangar. She tip toed past the heroes and to the work bench the bot was on. Heh, she thought, never thought I'd be staring down at a man. She shook her head and pulled out the chip.

"Where to stick it…" She asked quietly. She found a USB port and stuck the chip in. Now she started to wonder what it would do.

"System boot up, welcome back Comrade." A female voice said inside of my head.

I shifted through some files, or memories rather, and came the conclusion that fox boy had rebuilt me. Mostly, as I took in a bat girl looking down at me. I pulled some files out and found the mission briefing also stored in the chip. Hmm... A good warm up exercise to see what I needed to self-modify.

I sat up and the girl jumped back some.

"Relax." I "whispered" as I took in my surroundings and compared them to some maps I had.

She nodded and motioned some sort of signal and crept towards an open window.

I decided she wanted me to follow her and crept after her, careful not to bump into anything. I hopped out of the window and then thought of something. I looked down at myself and scowled, another jumpsuit, not compatible with my systems at all. Especially my understocked weapon arsenal, only a couple of pistols and some ammo. Sad. Not even Desert Eagles, just .22's.

I accessed my clothing files for something useful, after looking around at my sparse "closet" I just chose my leather clad suit. Good old boots, black jeans and a black leather jacket popped out with some aviators. Too bad I'm not really human, it would be nice to have a female liking me instead of fearing me. I stored my thoughts away to review later and said;

"C'mon Rouge, let's go" She looked up and said "How did you…? Never mind, let's go."

She flew and I found my rocket boots working... ok… going to need modifying to increase the power though. I'll do it later, I decide.

And "away we went" Heh.

Author's note; Fun fun... Cyborgs, Hedgehogs, and Bats oh my lol. Review please


	2. Chapter 2 Warming Up

Authors note: So here I am, addicted to writing again…. So I'll try to write fast and get this in to satisfy my craving so I get some school done today. Nothing like a new Xbox One for motivation lol… So, with a few views and no reviews I have nothing to work with... I'm sad. Guess I'll work with my own stuff. Here we go.

Sonic belongs to Sega

And Hollywood still belongs to Hollywood. I just use their ideas as inspiration.

 _Shadowsthebest_ presents:

Power of Fear

Chapter Two

"Sorry I had you waiting for so long Shadow, I've been busy cleaning up the mess from a few weeks ago thanks to Dr. Robotnik. Both literally and in politics too. Almost lost my job haha." Said the G.U.N Commander.

Shadow and the Commander were meeting finally to discuss Shadow's side of the story during the last year or so.

"So, where did you land to start off? I do know how you fell from space and all."

Shadow opened his eyes and started by saying;

"I landed in the Island of Japan. It took about three months recovering in caves and eating mice and other small animals to get me on my feet. Pretty tasty when lightly burnt."

The Commander chuckled.

"Yeah I get that from field agents on long, remote assignments all the time. Ought to start sending barbeque sauce with 'em." They both shared a chuckle.

"Ok, how did you get back here?" The Commander then asked.

"I found the yellow chaos emerald and used it to kinda hover dash over to Russia. Then up to Alaska. The Salmon were tasty there, but the polar bears fought me over them." Shadow joked. The Commander laughed.

"Har har Shadow… how did you find out about the SuperHuman project?"

"I came across one of Dr. Robotnik's bases and used it for both food and to connect with the outside world. The rest was just timing."

"Interesting."

Comrade and Rouge were making good time. Their objective was in sight now. The Rocky Mountains. According to Intel, the Sapphire Chaos Emerald was somewhere there.

"Look!" Rouge called out. "Angel Island is right above the Mountains! Maybe Knuckles is looking for the Emerald too. Too bad we have orders to take it."

Comrade didn't respond. He was busy researching his own death and what happened after it. He had found out that Vlad had died, Amy had lived, and the world was rebuilding from the mess he had left behind. Robotnik was currently loose, again. Comrade vowed to find him when he got a chance.

They soon arrived and split up to cover more ground. Rouge went east while Comrade agreed to go west.

Rouge flew around looking for the Emerald. She searched in caves, cliff sides, even piles of snow. She didn't find it, but she searched on as the mountains were big. She wondered if Knuckles had found it already. Or Comrade.

Comrade. The name sounded so… odd and yet familiar. She thought about his death. The discovery of Comrade being somewhat rebuilt. Then this mission. Odd.

She searched on.

"Search for Chaos Energy #23 starting, pending…. Failed, no chaos energy found in search grid."

Good old female voice in my head… tells me everything I already know. Ought to name her Cortana just to make certain people mad heh heh. I continued searching.

The mountain was bigger than I'd what I first estimated going by the maps. Frustrating. Need to replace or modify my capacitors. I wonder what G.U.N or Dr. Robotnik have on stockpile. Heh heh, that make a good visit. Arrest him and seize some parts. That seems to be the problems most talked about; bad guys always have the nice stuff.

I searched a couple more grids and suddenly had an incoming alert. Hmm… speak of the devil. Metal Sonic? Ha should be easy how since I beat the original so easy. Only have a couple of .22's though, hmm.

Metal Sonic landed close to me. I sent a text message to Rouge's communicator saying to get back-up and more firepower for me. Then I prepared myself to fight.

"Well well well, I was wondering when someone would rebuild you Comrade, or should I say, Project Super Soldier?" Said the Doctor through the robot.

"It has been awhile, I should come by and arrest you Doctor." I replied.

"Ha, this robot has been built to stand up to Sonic himself, I don't think you will last long Mr. Robo Cop." The Doctor teased.

I pulled out my Smith and Wesson's .22s, checked my ammo count, and warmed up my rocket boots.

The Robot shifted into a ready stance.

A beat.

I exploded forward blasting away at the robot.

The robot just accepted the bullet damage, little as it was, and charged head on.

I threw a fist into the robot's face, but the damned thing dodged it. Must have fast reflexes like I do. Fun.

I followed up with a side round house kick that caught it in the chest, but it bounced back and scratched at me, I blocked the claws with an arm and punched at the joint. No damage but there were now scratch marks on my jacket.

"Prick." I muttered as I rolled behind the bot and tried to double kick it in the back of the head. The first foot landed, but Metal caught the second. Uh oh.

He flicked his wrist and I was sent flying into a snow drift. Grr. I blasted towards the robot with a fist ready. All he did was give me a massive upper cut that sent me flying towards Angel Island… No stopping this newly made iron bullet.

Knuckles has been guarding the Master Emerald for three days in a row now. With no sleep. He was thinking about taking a nap when suddenly, an oddly familiar looking robot burst through the ground and landed a few yards away.

Knuckles let out a loud "HEY!" and charged to investigate. He had almost reached the robot's landing site when Metal Sonic swooped in out of nowhere, in Knuckles opinion, and slammed into Knuckles.

"Ooaff." Knuckles wheezed as he sailed into the ground and rolled across the ground a little. He was getting to his feet in no time, his Master Emerald was in potential danger!

"C'mehere little tin can, let me stomp on you like a soda can." Knuckles called out to Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic landed a few yards in-between Him and Comrade.

"Hello Guardian, how are you today? Could I enlist your help again? I really need it." Teased Eggman who was still speaking through Metal.

Knuckles' eye twitched and he slammed his fist into the ground which sent a small earthquake towards Metal Sonic. Metal jumped into the air and hovered in the air. The other robot rolled out of the way and started to stand up.

Ughh… toughly made or not… my systems are having trouble… earth? Dirt? Metal Sonic… flying island… hmm…

"Earthquake incoming!" My female voice pal squawked, I immediately rolled out of the way. Trying to stand was slow, my right leg knee joint must have found a rock to slam into… I'll worry about damage later. I need to… disable Metal Sonic and find the Sapphire Chaos Emerald my files remind me. I pulled of my aviators and cleaned some dirt off while I took in my surroundings.

"Knuckles", the red muscle guy was tussling around with Metal Sonic. I ran some numbers and figured he caused the earthquake. Thanks 'pal'.

Knuckles jumped forward and tried to hit Metal Sonic, but the bot dodged and tripped him up and scratched his back. Foolish.

"Grr" Knuckles growled while he rolled up to his feet. At least he can take a hit.

Then Metal noticed me, and that I was standing up. He charged me, I pulled out a single .22 and started blasting away at him. The peashooter did nothing, and he shoved me towards the edge of the island. I gathered some loose power and punched him with a fist that had rockets powering it on the sides of my arm.

He flew back with a "shocked" look in his beady red eyes. Suddenly it occurred to me where he would land. Man, I really need to get fixed… or fix myself.

Before I could do anything, the damned robot smashed into the "Master Emerald", which more surprising than not, shattered it into a lot of pieces.

Then the earth itself, seemed to erupt.

Author's Note: I kinda got carried away there, but it is shaping up better than I thought. Ought to do POV's more often. Cheers, and review on the best chapter of writing I have done to Date! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Apart ?

Authors note: So. Summer huh? Crazy haha. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for this. Here we go. Usual copyrights still apply to Hollywood and Sega.

 _Shadowthebest_ presents:

 **Power of Fear**

Chapter Three

Comrade POV:

The world seemed to erupt. The island was shaking, the weather was nuts, and I could see emerald shards kind of flying in all directions. Sharp things as I had to use a double jointed program to dodge the hail.

Knuckles was mad. The guy had this furious look on his face as he looked at the two of us. Oh, right Metal Sonic was "dead." So just me I guess.

The weather calmed but something was off. I stood as a GUN satellite mailed me a map of the world. The landmass seemed to have….. come apart ? I pressed for confirmation, but that's all I could get. Fun.

"You!" Knuckles finally said as he walked up to me. "You are that robot guy that saved Amy."

I rolled my eyes. "You're fast." Before Knuckles could verbally respond I detected two blimps on my radar. A bat, Rouge probably… and a monk playing a saxophone? I shook my head slightly to clear my mental plate. That's it, I need to sit for an hour and fix myself, jeez...

"Hey boys." Rouge called out as she landed. If it was possible, Knuckles became even more tense. "Oh no, you and you off of my island now." He demanded.

Rouge just laughed. "Oh come on Knucky. I haven't done anything yet."

A paw(?) was pointed in my direction. "He smashed the Master Emerald!"

Rouge became a little more serious, "What happened?"

"Metal Sonic attacked, and the emerald got caught in the crossfire" I supplied.

"I see, do you want help finding the pieces Knucky? I found our treasure on the way up here." Rouge teasingly asked as she held up the Sapphire Emerald.

"No, I'll get Sonic and Tails to help." Knuckles paused. "Why are you two here? And I thought he was dead." He asked while gesturing towards me again.

"GUN business honey." Rouge said while winking. Knuckles just shook his head and said; "Whatever, figures I wouldn't get a straight answer out of you. Just go so I can go searching."

"Alright, see ya Knucky, c'mon bot boy we gotta get goin anyway. I'm sure the Commander will love this report." Rouge said as we took off flying towards we _thought_ the base was.

* * *

Sonic and Tails house

Tails woke to the sound of an earthquake. "Sonic!" He yelled as he fell out of bed.

Sonic sprang half awake and stumbled out of bed. "Wha-?!"

Soon, the earthquake ended. The duo picked themselves up and looked around at the mess. "Geez…" Tails complained. Suddenly he noticed his invention was missing.

"Hey! Where'd the robot go ?" He yelled as he jogged outside to look around for the missing cyborg. What he found instead was distracting. The earth had split less than ten feet from his house. The twin chunks floated with a bunch of similar chunks of earth in some kind of floating cloud pattern. "Woah." Tails said as he began theorizing what happened this time. Sonic came out and had a similar reaction.

"Guah. A guy can not sleep for a complete night without SOMETHING happening." Sonic said while rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Tails nodded in somewhat of agreement.

"I'll go get the Tornado and we can look around for answers." Tails said as he went inside to his workshop.

"Hope your runway is in one piece." Sonic laughed.

* * *

Author's note; That's all I have for now. Tired and have other things to do. Ta.


	4. Chapter 4 Retooling

Hey all, it's been a while… consider this a Christmas present… for now, maybe I'll get another out closer to Christmas.

Here we go.

Sonic belongs to Sega.

 _Shadowthebest_ presents:

Power of Fear

Chapter Four

Comrade POV:

When Rouge and I landed at the base, it looked chaotic to say the least. Helicopters were landing and taking off, civilians were being rounded up and marched to medical. I spotted the Commander walking towards us. He handed me a security badge.

"Go to the mechanic shop and get yourself working at 100% soldier." He ordered.

I saluted and marched towards the shop according to my map I had downloaded.

When I arrived everyone looked up at me. I didn't know it, but I was a bit of a legend around G.U.N. I flashed my new badge at the superior officer and looked for what I needed.

The latest Windows operating system. Ten, if I was committing enough processing power to confirm.

Some tools to fix my leg.

I got rid of that stupid voice in my head, Tails apparently didn't know what the heck he was doing with that. I'm no Spartan.

Next, I visited the armory to get guns and ammunition.

I traded the .22s for a pair of Desert Eagles and a few corresponding boxes of ammo.

A pair of Uzis and lots of ammunition for them.

An AR15 and ammo for that.

I also chose to grab a pump action shotgun and a bunch of slugs for that.

I also nabbed a mix of frag and smoke grenades.

Last on my list I visited a uniform shop. I procced to take a trench coat and sewed the G.U.N. emblem on the back. With some aviators as well. I like 'em.

The next thing on my list was something I had made designs for while Rouge and I flew here. Rather, I jogged.

I went to the auto shop and looked around.

Sonic POV:

So, we were flying along and I spotted Angel Island.

"Hey Tails! Let's go see if Knuckles wants to join in the fun!" I yelled.

He responded: "Alright, let's go!"

When we landed Knuckles didn't look too happy.

"Great," He said, "It's you two."

"What did we do?" Tails asked.

"Nothing…yet." Knuckles admitted.

I just laughed.

Tails looked around. "What happened here?" He asked.

Knuckles looked annoyed: "Not sure, Rouge and her new Robo boyfriend trashed the place."

That's confusing. "What robo boyfriend?"

"I dunno, it looked familiar. Trashed the place with Metal Sonic." He gestured towards the Master Emerald pedestal. The Emerald was in pieces and Metal Sonic was a smoking corpse.

"Are all of the pieces there?" I asked.

"Most, some went flying over the edge. I was about to go find em." Knuckles responded.

"Alright, let's go." I declared.

Rouge POV

The commander discussed what happened and he wasn't happy.

"Should have let him tune up before the mission." He muttered.

"At least we have the emerald." I said, holding up the blue gem.

He nodded. "Go take that down to Research."

I saluted and walked towards Research and Devolvement.

With an annoying saxophone following me.

Comrade POV:

I finished and checked my work.

I had taken a Honda CBR and tuned it up, painted it, and added satchel bags for ammo, holsters for guns, and added the G.U.N. logo here and there. Along with replacing the tires with airless tires.

I ensured it was fueled up and went to find Rouge. According to security cameras, Rouge was in R&D. Here's hoping they don't want to get their hands on my self-made system.

When I walked up, Rouge was walking out.

"Hey, you all tuned up?" Rouge asked.

I nodded. "What is our next assignment?" I asked.

Rouge shrugged. "Dunno. Let's go see."

We marched to the command center.

The commander was waiting for us.

"Good to see you at 100% soldier." He nodded towards me.

"So, what's next?" Rouge asked.

"We are working on it, but we need you to pull Intel from Dr. Robotnik's system and disrupt his army he's building." He said while handing us a map with Eggman's location marked.

I saluted and we walked away.

I went back to the auto shop and fetched my bike. Rouge smirked at the sight of it, but said nothing.

I hopped on and roared off towards the base.

Eggman, here I come.

The bot strikes back heh heh.

Alright that's it for now.

Later, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 War

I hate Pre Cal….sorry guys but here I am… months later… Anyone have a good Easter?

* * *

Comrade's POV:

As Rouge and I came up to Dr Robotnick's latest and greatest base, I began to strategize and plan ahead for any eventuality. This, I thought, is how I _Trump_ at da game.

Rouge had been quiet… or, as quiet as she could with a saxophone occasionally wailing in the distance in her presence…where does it come from?

We halted at the door that was distinctively the Doctor's…how could you miss it?

Rouge spoke, breaking the silence; "Now what Robocop?" I dug through various ways into the base, but came to a conclusion. It's time to be loud. I muttered this to her as I backed my bike up and revved the powerful engine. I cranked the power to maximum and charged the engine while tugging my shotgun out of a back hatch.

* * *

No POV

Comrade's bike successfully smashed through the door into Eggman's base. He turned up his voice volume and yelled: "I'M BACK!"

Doctor Eggman had been by the door thinking that the threat approaching his base was Sonic. Instead it was an angry cyborg with a familiar bat trailing behind. Eggman paled at the sight of Comrade, he looked more powerful then he had remembered, and his "face" was screwed into a frown that promised danger. Eggman quickly hopped into his latest and greatest gladiator bot and said; "Good to see you too bot-boy!" with a sneer.

Comrade had halted his bike and was staring at Eggman with a laser sharp glare. "You are lucky I have to arrest you, steal your data, and destroy your robot army…I could leave you with even less." This is when Rouge stepped in; "May I remind you we have a lot to do besides threats Comrade?" Said cyborg snorted and smirked, "Right, well then, here we go."

Comrade yanked his twin Uzis out and leaped off the bike and towards Eggman.

Eggman summoned his army and had his battle suit walk towards the two G.U.N agents.

Rouge shrugged and followed Comrade towards the enemy posse.

With Sonic and Tails, not far away…

"Where could Eggman's base be?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't get why we are even looking for Dr. Eggman." Tails said.

"Cuz, if Metal Sonic is flying about, then Eggman MUST be involved in this mess right?" Sonic reasoned. Tails just shrugged, "That is a rough theory. Eggman is not behind EVERY world disaster you know…"

Sonic ignored him, "I think I see it in the distance. There is a big smiley Eggman face too." Tails laughed as he steered the plane towards the base. "Eggman does not know anything about hiding bases does He?"

Tails spotted bike tracks in the ground as he lowered the plane to Earth. 'Weird,' he thought, 'since when is Dr. Eggman into bikes?'

* * *

With Shadow

Shadow had returned to his lake and was napping when the Earth started erupting.

"Crap!" He yelled as he leaped from the edge of splitting ground.

As soon as he landed, another crack appeared between his feet. "Grr" He jumped further away. He started running away from the earthquakes as they tried to seemingly follow him.

"What the heck is with this? I knew the world hated me, but this is ridiculous!" He muttered to himself.

"Time to find the Doctor, doubtlessly this is his doing." He told no one is particular as he used his mental map from memory from the data he had memorized from Eggman's own base. He ran towards the newest base he knew of.

* * *

With Comrade and Rouge and etc etc etc

Comrade proved devastating to Dr. Robotnik, and yet the Doctor had thousands of bots to fight for him. So the battle was far from over. Comrade kicked through bots, shoot them to pieces, ripped out power sources with his hands, and blew even more up with rocket launchers, grenades, etc. Rouge picked and choose her battles as she made her way to Eggman's computers to steal information. The Doctor was scrambling to forge a plan B as… plan A wasn't going to last long, especially if anyone else showed up.

Metal Sonic was already destroyed… but there was another who match this, he glanced at the cyborg again, bot's ferocity. Just needed some tweaking to exploit known weaknesses. He set to work to add to his deck of cards for the finale poker night set to come. For if two of his enemies were here, the rest would soon follow. No doubt of that.

Just to prove the Doctor right, a blue blur appeared and started spin-dashing his Eggpawns. 'Great…' Eggman turned on his microphone.

"How nice of you to join us Sonic." Sonic paused, flashed his grin with a thumbs up and continued wreaking havoc on Eggman's army.

* * *

Comrade POV

"How nice of you to join us Sonic." Eggman suddenly announced from his side of the battlefield. I fired a grenade into an Egg pawn's head and paused to search Sonic out. It did not take me long to find him as he was seemingly making his way everywhere. 'Speed, that's his special ability.' I remembered. Rather, my Intel drive informed me. I went over some bullet points while mowing down more bots with my guns. Sonic has an intriguing history. Especially with the Doctor. Nevertheless I continued my savage attack on Eggman's army. Suddenly my radar hit an abnormal object. Closing fast. I tugged my shotgun out while scanning for it.

* * *

With Tails

Tails didn't rush in when he and Sonic landed; rather he went over to the bike tracks. They led to a rather sizeable hole in Eggman's base. He flew through the hole, and immediately noticed the war going on. Eggman's bots were everywhere. 'Gez,' he thought. 'Good thing this is going on here rather than Station Square. The G.U.N commander would have a cow.' He then spotted the bike. It was a nice bike, but a little heavy on the weaponry. Then he noticed Rouge working on the computers. He flew over to her.

"Hey Rouge!" He greeted her.

"Hey kiddo, I figured you were here when Sonic showed up." Rouge replied.

Tails laughed. "Yep, hey is that your bike?" He pointed at the motorcycle parked by the hole in the wall.

Rouge shook her head. "That's Comrade's." Tails eye's widened. "Where is he?"

* * *

Comrade POV

So, when we left off on me I was looking for an abnormal icon on my radar. That weird blimp suddenly grabbed me and suddenly we weren't in Eggman's base anymore. 'Grr…worst movie download ever.' As I looked around and had chaos energy buzzing my systems, I noticed my assailant. At first he seemed like Shadow, but mechanical. 'So…a Metal…Shadow? Original' I smirked at my own joke. "Shadow" just glared at me.

"So… what can you do?" I asked as I loaded my shotgun. 'Stupid movie lines.'

* * *

Okay, that's it. I can't sit and type anymore…maybe later in the week.

Various references here, have fun pointing them out and laughing.

Also, to those of you who have watched Batman v Superman, the winner between the two of them won. Period. End of discussion. The end. Never to be argued again.

To those who haven't, you need to watch that movie!

 **R &R!**

Vote for Trump! :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Plot Thickens

Author's note: So, I finally have too much time on my hands. Maybe I'll finish this crap finally… need some inspiration though. Any reviews will be appreciated.

* * *

 _Shadowsthebest_ presents:

Power of Fear

Chapter Six

* * *

Comrade's POV

Metal Shadow and I stared at each other for a second, analyzing each other for strengths and weaknesses. Then, he charged. I smirked, "Amateur."

I simply blasted him in the face with my shotgun. He faltered for a moment, two moments, then blasted forward again.

Our fists met, earthquake. Small, but still intriguing.

And again, this time I fell, he had used chaos energy. Cheater.

I rolled backward on to my feet just dodge another fist, I grabbed it and twisted.

"Snap-bzzzzzt"

He looked at his shoulder, then the arm in my hand. I smirked evilly.

"Found your design flaw."

He launched a rocket-powered kick at me, I fended it off with his own arm.

Suddenly he blasted me with a chest gun I hadn't foreseen. Ow.

I flew back smoking and ticked off. "Now I'm mad. You'll die sooner now."

He simply reattached his arm and sent a rocket my way.

I dropped down below the explosive and charged him.

The first fist caught him in the face.

He caught my other hand.

He strained to rip it off but apparently he wasn't strong enough so he twisted it off instead.

Ow.

With his free hand he punched me in the face once, twice, three times.

Having enough I fended off his attack and punched him back. He slid back and prepped to attack again.

Having earned a minute, I threw grenades at him while I came up with a new strategy.

He hit one back with my own arm. Homerun.

I flew back even more pissed.

* * *

Tails POV:

Between Sonic and I, we destroyed the rest of Dr Eggman's bots.

"No!" Eggman yelled, "I'll be back" Then he flew off in his annoying flying junk contraption I could never understand how it supported his weight.

Slow clapping behind us reminded me Rouge was still here.

"Good job guys." Then she looked around.

"Hey, where is my partner?"

My eyes widened as I took noticed the Comrade had vanished as well.

"He must have gone after Eggman!" Sonic announced.

"Who did?" Asked another voice behind us.

We all turned to be greeted with the sight of Shadow.

"Comrade." I said simply.

He looked at me bewildered. "How? He's dead."

"That's what we thought about you too." Sonic teased.

Shadow's eyes rolled. "Whatever let's just go chase them down."

We all nodded and I ran to my plane while they all set off in the direction Eggman went.

As I prepped my plane, my old chaos emerald tracked started going nuts.

"Huh?" I picked it up and tried to figure out what I was looking at.

There was an emerald, but it was moving. In the other direction then what Eggman had gone in.

I looked up, but the others had already gone.

I decided to investigate this on my own. After all, I had faced so much before, how bad could it be?

* * *

Comrade POV

I wasn't wining.

This bot was definitely living up to Shadow's standards. He was rather destructive.

I beat him back again with more shotgun shots. He embraced the minor damage and swiped my gun only to break it over his knee joint.

Daaaaamn.

I pulled out a submachine gun and opened up.

He strangely opened up to embrace the damage, only he immediately hid away from it.

Gotta love explosive bullets.

I think I finally hit something vital as he spazzed and surged towards me launching chaos energy.

Uh oh.

I ducked and smacked him with the butt end of the gun only to pepper him some more.

He knocked the gun away and sliced at me, minor flesh wound.

I pulled out a combat knife and stabbed him back. Heh heh good hit.

He punched my knee, knocking me down again.

"Can't you take a hint?" I said as I blasted at his head with a 45.

He shook it off and jumped on me like a mechanical zombie.

I held him off pretty well with only a couple new scratches. I kicked him off and stabbed him in the chest with my knife, handy utensil never leave home without it.

He shut down, finally.

With the battle over, I took my knife back and leaned against a tree and engaged my self-repair protocol.

Whew.

* * *

Sonic POV

We caught up to Eggman, he wasn't happy to see me.

"You already beat me, leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Where's Comrade?" Rouge asked.

Eggman looked at her confused, "I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was with you." Rouge replied.

"Well, I'm not responsible for him am I?" Eggman sneered.

With an annoyed huff, Shadow slugged him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"So, if the project is not here, where can he be?"

"Guys, I found something." Rouge said.

"What?" I replied.

"A map of Westopolis. He has the center circled. Something about an entrance of an army."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "So the day goes on."

I suddenly realized Tails never joined us.

"You guys go ahead I need to figure out where Tails is."

Rouge gave me a sad look, "Go find him honey, this day is starting to look creepy."

I nodded and ran back the way we had come.

* * *

Tails POV

I found the location, but not the emerald.

It was in a creepy night zone I had never seen before.

I shivered as I stepped down off my plane. I pulled out my wrist blaster and put it on my arm.

I can do this.

I stepped into the darkness.

* * *

Comrade POV

Ugh. At least I'm in one piece now.

I started walking towards the Eggman base, I need my bike.

* * *

Rouge POV

Shadow and I arrived at the G.U.N base.

"Commander!" I called out.

The boss looked my way.

"What?"

"We captured Eggman, but we lost Comrade."

He swore. Then ordered a soldier to take Eggman, Shadow was happy to give the good old Doc away.

"You need to find the project, we may need him. There is something strange going on in Westopolis."

"Yes Sir." We both replied.

We set off to go back to Eggman's base.

* * *

Sonic POV

I arrived at the base, but had no idea where to go from there.

"Where would he have gone, I still can't find him." I fretted.

"I knew I should have kept that communicator he gave me…"

I turned as there was rustling in the bushes.

* * *

Comrade POV

I found the base, but the speedy blue guy was here.

Odd. Where is everyone else?

I stepped into view and he jumped at my appearance.

"Good day." I greeted.

"Hi…" He said back obviously surprised at something.

"Where did your allies go?" I asked as I went to my bike to resupply.

"I'm looking for Tails actually."

"Oh, the yellow fox. I mean to teach him a couple things. He didn't make a whole lot of sense with the features he stuck in me." I said thoughtfully.

The blue hedgehog blinked. "Hey. I'm sure he did great, he's awesome with mechanical stuff."

I looked at him, "There's more to me than just mechanical parts."

* * *

Tails POV

Maybe I should turn back and get support. Preferably Sonic's.

I turned another corner of this creepy castle I was looking in. The emerald was close according to my tracker.

Suddenly it was behind me.

I froze as I heard breathing.

That wasn't mine.

I freaked out and jumped behind a wall. "Hope this works." I thought as I pressed an emergency button on the side of my communicator.

I prepared my wrist blaster and prayed the cavalry was on the way.

* * *

Comrade POV

So we were still arguing as I sighted in my sniper rifle.

Fun fact: Cans of Eggman oil are fun targets. They even explode when you shoot them.

Heh heh.

The blue hedgehog, or "Sonic" took a breath as he noticed I had tuned him out. Literally, voices have a certain frequency don't ya know.

I had lined up a couple more cans and was about to start blasting away when:

 _"Ding"_

The hell?

A notification had popped up in my head.

Apparently I need to dig around in my head some more…

I looked at it and was further confused.

 _SOS signal received from Tails the Fox._

I sighed and tuned Sonic back in.

"I found your fox boy. G.U.N satellites put him a ways away in the Midnight Zone."

"Let's go" Sonic said. I nodded as I hopped on my bike.

We both roared off.

* * *

A/N: Well. Let me know what you like.


End file.
